Hands
by Thesimplelife12345
Summary: A StxMa lemon, and for some reason I have a feeling it has to do with hands...


**I decided that I wanted to write another lemon, so I did. Take it.**

"Hey, Stein; Marie saved you from the madness by touching your chest, right?"

Stein looked up to Spirit from his sitting position in his desk chair. What was he hinting towards? "I guess."

"Well, she's good with her hands then?"

Adjusting his glasses, Stein said nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped himself, choosing instead to turn his screw.

Spirit smirked. He reached over and patted his usually witty friend on the back. "Don't worry. Just think about it."

The happy-go-lucky deathscythe walked away, leaving Stein staring blankly towards the wall with a mortified expression on his face. Finally, after a few minutes of staring at nothing, Stein's hand once again reached up to turn the giant screw sticking out of his skull.

"Damn you, Senpai."

[-]

Giving the screw yet another twist, Stein walked in, a stranger in his own home. The house, being cleaned every week instead of not at all, looked different often, and that annoyed Stein.

In fact, he was annoyed about a lot of things today.

Stein was going to have been given a chance to dissect a shark with a human corpse in its stomach. _In its stomach._ He had been so excited to hear this that his hands had started to itch with the anticipation of slicing through meat, cartilage, meat, bone. But this shark happened to be on the "Endangered Species List", and by law, he could not dissect it. Why did Death City have to be in America, where people actually care about this kind of shit?

Needless to say, Stein was annoyed. And annoyance brought headaches. And headaches brought insanity. Stein was so "annoyed" that he almost didn't notice when he bumped into Marie.

His eyes flicked up from the floor to her, and then back down. A chuckle escaped his lips, his face in the shadows.

"Stein! Why did you—Are you okay?"

She asked the question quickly, directly, as the scientist fell to the ground, clutching his head. God, his head hurt _so much. So much pain._ It hurt; it really did.

As his consciousness quickly slipped away, he couldn't help but take notice of Marie's slender arms, reaching toward his body as his mind left it…

[-]

Stein woke up with a jolt. Or more like electric shock, since Marie was sitting next to his bed.

Quickly taking a breath in, he coughed. It hurt to breath. Had this attack… of madness… had it been that bad?

Looking up to the clock, Stein quickly pushed the idea out of his mind. Nah, it had only been an hour.

Then he felt it. The light fingertips he remembered so well, the pureness they had given him, the light. They were touching his chest again. And they felt _good._

Stein's wandering eyes met Marie's single focused one; and she instinctively lifted her hand. Stein didn't respond, but how he _wished_ for her to keep it in place, to continue feeling her healing touch. She took a breath in.

"Are you okay now, Stein? I was worried about you," Marie stated, her voice in a soft almost whisper. Stein smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry. But it was nice of you to help me, Marie."

She blushed, turning away to break eye contact with him. Stein gritted his teeth at this, but remained silent, choosing instead to watch her from his laying down position.

Marie responded as softly as her opening statement. "You're welcome."

Making a move to sit up, Stein adjusted his arms and grunted slightly as he started to shift his weight. The grunt was not from the movement, no, and it was more like a groan as Marie touched his chest lightly yet again.

"No. Stay."

Stein didn't respond to the two simple words, since he had nothing to say, but he was fine with that. In fact, with Marie's pure fingertips on his chest again, he was _more_ than just "fine with that".

Her finger tips began to travel, still touching his chest, up his body to his chin, where she adjusted it to look up to her instead of her darting fingers.

"Do you like that, Stein?"

Before he could devise a more sophisticated answer, Stein's head instinctively nodded. Marie chuckled at his response.

She brought a single finger away from his chin, down his neck, down the center of his chest, stopping only at his navel. Stein watched every moment with a gaping mouth.

"Um…" Marie paused, playing with the bottom seam of Stein's stitched shirt. "We can stop now if you want to. If you don't want this."

Stein blinked, his eyes widening. How could he not want this?

Before he could open his mouth to respond, Marie had borrowed her golden haired head into his chest.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to… _sniff_… No one ever wants to… No one ever loves me."

Wet tear stains running down his shirt, Stein's hand balled into a fist. So, he sat up.

And kissed Marie square on the lips.

His hand slid into hers and squeezed it. "Don't ever say that, Marie. You know that's not true; it never was and it never will be. You're a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman; and if anyone were to not fall in love with you at first sight, well, they're even crazier than I am."

Marie blinked. "You fell in love with me at first sight?"

"That's not what I meant," Stein tried to explain, blushing heavily as his fingers traveled upwards to twist his screw. "But I guess so."

Marie's face lit up with a glow the scientist swore he hadn't seen since the day she saved him. Instead of jumping onto him with a hug like he guessed she would do, she only squeezed his hand back.

"So… do you want me to continue?" She reached in and her lips brushed his ear as she said this, causing Stein to shiver in anticipation and delight.

"Am I going to have to get on my knees and grovel?" he half joked, though he was completely serious about groveling.

"_I_ can, if you want."

Without waiting for a response, Marie swiftly pulled Stein's shirt over his head and threw it aside; wanting no more at the moment than to just touch Stein's muscular body.

She felt herself being pulled down towards him, but was too absorbed in his body to be able to react. Before Marie could figure out what was going on, she was sitting in Stein's lap.

Stein stared at his beautiful prize, feeling her soft, beautiful skin. He reached in and kissed her soft lips again and again and again, slowly but surely adjusting his body so that he lied on top of her.

"No," she stated, pushing the confused Stein away, before leaning into his ear again.

"I'm on top."

Before he could say otherwise, Marie tenderly kissed Stein's neck while bringing her gentle fingertips to the now bare dips and hills of his chest, messaging them, causing Stein to let out an involuntary groan.

She giggled. "Do you like that, Stein?" she asked for the second time, once again he could only nod.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth, licking the stitched skin of his neck; while her fingers explored his chest, slowly reaching lower and closer toward his belt line. Marie smiled. She loved seeing him like this.

His eyes closed, his neck arched, his breathing labored, Stein was pleasured, to say the least. He had his hand under Marie's shirt, rubbing her back when she did something he liked. But one thing was bothering him.

Stein growled. She was going too slowly.

His hand left her back just as her soft lips began to suck on his collar bone. He responded to the pleasure instead by reaching his hand up her yellow and black skirt.

Marie continued to suck on his rough skin, and his hand continued to travel up her skirt, until the whole long skirt was bundled up over her panties, that Stein made sure to note had a distinct wet spot.

Sneaking his hand under the elastic band, Stein began to push her even closer and closer to himself, her body moving forward and back faster and faster over his covered erection. Marie began to make sounds like Stein's; groans and gasps as she was pushed toward him again and again, him getting harder and harder each time.

Suddenly, she pushed him away.

Stein looked curiously at her, honestly confused why she would make him stop; she reached for his belt and unbuckled it as quickly as she could, not an easy task from the apparent shrinkage of Stein's slacks.

When she was finally able to remove Stein's stubborn belt and undo the button and zipper, Marie pulled down his annoying pants as quickly as she could, along with his boxers.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his erected manhood. "Wow, Stein, you're so…" she paused, taking him in her hand. "…_big_."

He inhaled sharply as her fingertips began to rub against his head, playfully digging into him with her fingernails. Her hand then traveled to the shaft, squeezing him tightly before slowly beginning to venture up and down.

Stein's hands, both of them this time, once again wandered under Marie's shirt, undoing the clasp of her bra. He then pulled away her bra and pulled her shirt over her head before connecting his lips with hers, this time digging his tongue deep into her mouth.

Marie giggled, pushing her bare breasts against her breathless meister's chest, increasing her slow pace up and down his shaft, bringing in her second hand to increase the speed.

One hand messaging the tip and the other pumping the shaft, Stein broke their kiss to throw his head back in a deep, involuntary moan.

Smiling, Marie kissed her way across his clean-shaven face, before stopping at his left ear. She kissed it, and then broke away, hovering next to it.

"Stein," she whispered, in a voice at any other time would be inaudible. "I love you, and everything about you." She adjusted herself higher, leaning onto the cool metal of his screw. "Everything."

Before Stein could even start to guess what was happening, Marie's purifying lips kissed where his skin and his metal screw met.

Then she kissed the spot again. And again. And again; each time whispering his name between the kisses.

"Stein. Stein. Stein. Stein."

It was too much.

"MARIE!" he shouted, her name echoing through the empty house as Stein finally came into Marie's hands.

She let go, observing Stein's breathless face before raising her sticky fingers to her mouth and sucking on them, savoring each drop of his seed.

"Mm. Delicious."

Still breathless, Stein laid down onto his bed, pulling Marie down with him.

She kissed his scalp one final time before resting her head on his chest. She burrowed into it again, this time with a smile.

"Marie," Stein whispered, her eye flicked up to his. "I love you too."

She smiled, getting up to kiss him on the cheek before resting on his bare chest yet again. "I know you do, Stein, I know you do."

[-]

"Senpai! Thanks for the advice!"

"About what?"


End file.
